


The RhodeyTony Collection

by tcnystcnks



Series: the tumblr collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, yall the drill by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: what it says on the can





	1. jealousy is an ugly emotion (and tony is gorgeous thank you very much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19: ew that is so sappy i might vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first time i ever attempted fluff so i was really scared, but it worked out
> 
> \--  
> mit!era, pining!tony, pre-slash, slight carolrhodey (but bear in mind Tony isn't a reliable narrator), first kiss
> 
> for @litttlittt on tumblr

 

As the errant 15 year old son of a weapons mogul, Tony was used to a lot.

He was used to beds much bigger than him, clothes more expensive that they needed to be, and a lifestyle that usually had him wanting for nothing.

What he wasn’t used to, was friends.

Actually, that was wrong.

He was used to the kind of friends who were more enamoured with his last name than they were with him, who loved his bottomless wallet, and who envied his sharp mind.

He wasn’t sure to friends like Rhodey.

Rhodey, who picked him off the side of the road at 2am and tucked him in

Rhodey, who yelled  _he’s a 15 year old boy get your fucking hands off him before i call the police_

Rhodey, who gave Tony his MIT sweater and valiantly never mentioned that Tony wore it to bed every night.

In hindsight, it shouldn’t have taken Tony 2 years to realise that he was in love with Rhodey.

And it definitely shouldn’t have taken Rhodey interrupting his lab binge session to talk about  _Carol Danvers oh you got to meet her Tones she’s just- she’s amazing_  for Tony to realise that the pit in his stomach was jealousy

It didn’t help that Carol genuinely was amazing, and Tony could definitely see himself liking her

In an alternate parallel universe where he wasn’t in love with Rhodey

but it wasn’t that universe and in  _this_  universe Tony was petty and bratty and honest-to-god  _hissed_  when Carol called Rhodey ‘James’ once and muttered  _he doesn’t like being called James_  before stalking off to sulk in private.

but since it was  _this_ universe, Rhodey followed him and stood patiently over Tony while Tony buried himself in a dark corner in the library and pretended like he wasn’t there

Tony lasted a full 4 hours  ~~which was extremely impressive if he said so himself~~ before closing his book and sighing when Rhodey finally looked up from his book and waited for his explanation

 _non mi piace,_ Tony muttered, still silently fuming from when Rhodey had beamed at Carol

“i gathered that Tones, but I’m kind of unclear as to why”

“she’s-” Tony gesticulated wildly for lack of words, hoping that Rhodey understood

Because it was Rhodey he understood immediately

~~tony really ought to have more faith in him~~

Chuckling softly, he shifted closer to Tony until Tony was cocooned against his chest before whispering,

“you make a fair point, but she isn’t the one I love,” before pausing dramatically (because he was Rhodey), “you are”

Tony’s head whipped up so quickly he swore he’d gotten whiplash

he searched Rhodey’s face for any hint of- of, well  _anything_ that suggested he was lying

when he found nothing, he pushed himself up to catch Rhodey’s lip in a fierce kiss, moving back only to mutter  _that was so sappy i might vomit_  and then proceeding to make Rhodey forget everything but his name

After they’d stumbled back to their flat and Rhodey revealed that he’d been spending so much time with Carol because he couldn’t figure out how to tell Tony how he felt, Tony decided that maybe he could like Carol in this universe after all

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183293093852/maybe-fluff-19-for-ironhusbands)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	2. baby please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1- i love you, please don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mit!era, tonyrhodey, established relationship, angst, tw: implied rape, tw:homohpbia in the army

_inspired by[please don’t go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2oxFIsENgM) by joel adams_

_\--_

 

Most people had a favourite day.

Pepper's was Tuesday, because she said that Wednesdays were too cliche

Mrs Rhodes liked Thursday, because Rhodey and Romona were both born on a Thursday

His  _mamma_  would always tell him that Sunday was special because  _è il giorno del signore_

Most people had a favourite day

Tony had a worst day

\--

For as long as Tony could remember

He hated Fridays

He found out that he was being shipped off to boarding school on a friday

Tiberius had pushed his hand against Tony’s mouth then down his pants on a friday

He received the news about his parents’ death from Uncle Obie ( ~~now just Obie)~~ on a friday

Rhodey received his first military assignment on a friday

\--

He left the following friday

\--

Tony begged and pleaded and threw fits but Rhodey didn’t budge, simply wrapped his hands around Tony and peppered him with kisses when Tony sagged against his chest

“Don’t go,” Tony begged the night before, “I love you please don’t go”

“Give me a year,” he swore, “In a year I’ll be 21 and I can take control of SI and make you military liaison instead of that dickhead Jones”

“Please Rhodey don’t go”

Rhodey crouched down to where he was on his knees, carefully tilting his head up and wiping the tears off his cheek

“Tones we always knew this was coming, I have to”

“This is my dream”

“And it’s only for 2 years I’ll be back before you know it”

Tony sniffed, “yeah if you’re still alive”

\--

Most people had a favourite day

Tony had a worst day.

“Friday,”he thought to himself as he buried his head against Rhodey’s shoulder, not even able to kiss him before he flew to Iraq, “Friday was his worst day”

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/183409995707/baby-please-dont-go)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	3. four weddings and a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Tony get married (again and again and again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very very fluffy, and then very angsty you have been forewarned 
> 
> \--
> 
> established rhodeytony, weddings, dadt repeal, gay marriage legalisation, nsfk-ish, avengers-endgame compliant

 

 

1.

The first place they get married is Amsterdam.

Tony shows up in a three piece suit to Edwards, and finagles with Rhodey's superiors until he gets extremely annoyed and simply says "If you don't give Private Rhodes leave, I won't give you anything"

Things go pretty smoothly after that, and Rhodey is on the jet within the hour. Tony crowds him into the sofa, straddling his waist and whispers, "Lighten up sour patch we're getting married," before nipping at his neck

Rhodey's so surprised that he forgets to be mad about Tony using his considerable leverage and tugs on Tony's chin until he's facing Rhodey completely

"Say that again," he says softly; not letting up his hold until Tony sighs and starts talking

"Netherlands legalised same sex marriage yesterday. We're getting married sour patch"

Rhodey moves his hands until they're intertwined in Tony's hair; tugging softly and leaning up to capture his lips once, twice, a thousand times because  _they're getting married_

Tony's still laughing as he spreads him out against the couch, to keyed up to shift them to the bed, but he looks up at Rhodey with such unabashed fondness that Rhodey doesn't even try to shut up- just focuses on turning his laughs into gasps and moans

Later, when they're curled up in each other- limbs entangled; Rhodey moves his chin from where its resting on Tony's head and says "that's a horrible way to propose, I want a re-do"

Tony turns to him, eyes bright and replies, "What makes you think this is your first wedding?"

and Rhodey laughs until he gets a stitch; and spends the rest of the journey showing Tony just how much he loves him

\--

2.

When news reaches Iraq that Massachusetts is the first state to legalise gay marriage, Rhodey cashes in all his pending leave and gets 10 days off.

When he touches down in Logan, Tony is already there- and the jet is covered in heart shaped decoratives.

"You realise that we aren't flying anywhere right? We can't fly around Boston and rappel down in MIT, we're going to normal way; by bus"

Predictably, Tony shudders against him; and turns to Rhodey with his lip jutting out "Please don't subject my derriere to public transport, I'm too rich for this"

He nips at the offending lip and whispers, "Don't worry- you can sit on my lap"

They pull it off splendidly, a bit of slurring and swaying and everyone is convinced that Tony is just drunk and overly physical- instead of sober and just affectionate with his husband

They get married at the chapel just outside MIT, and the pastor knows them well enough that Tony doesn't even have to buy his silence

Rhodey allows himself 10 minutes of close contact with his husband before they keep careful distance; just because Massachusetts has legalised it doesn't mean DADT isn't still in effect

The distance lasts until they make it to the penthouse suite, and Rhodey slams Tony up against the door; latching onto his neck immediately and rubbing the back of his palm against his hardening dick

"Happy honeymoon husband," he breathes against his skin before dropping to his knees, and Tony just moans in response

\--

3.

The day DADT gets repealed, Rhodey goes up to General Macweather and says, “I’m gay.”

To his credit, General Macweather just blinks and says, “so you’ve been fucking that Stark boy?”

Rhodey bites down all cutting responses and nods once, “Sir as I understand it, its pretty normal to fuck your husband”

General Macweather just raises a single eyebrow, and Rhodey is genuinely terrified that the general can hear his heart pounding

“I assume you’re here to ask for leave,”he says finally; and Rhodey just about holds in a sigh of relief

“Sir yes sir,” he says and spreads his legs slightly so he’s standing in parade rest

“You get 7 days off at the end of the month,” General Macweather says, “but if, and only if you hold off telling your squadron for another week.”

“Sir?” this time Rhodey doesn’t keep the bite out of his voice

“Pipe down Lt, there’s been a poll going around the base ever since Washington started making noise about Don’t Ask Don’t Tell and I stand to lose a good 3k if you come out this week”

“You’ve,” Rhodey’s throat is dry, “you’ve been betting on my sexuality Sir?”

“The whole damn world knows you’re gay Lt Rhodes, you only got to spend 5 minutes around you and that Stark boy to know he’s got you wrapped around his pinky finger”

“Now keep your trap shut and don’t cost me three thousand, and you can leave at the end of the month to go marry him all over again”

There’s a brief second before he’s dismissed, but Rhodey can feel the weight of their secret pulling him down every second he’s not near Tony. There’s this newfound urgency now that Don’t Ask Don’t Tell has been repealed, this newfound desperation to let the world know that Tony is  _his_

He touches down in New York, where Tony has temporarily relocated so that he can fulfill his desire to build a massive Tower and fuck up the Manhattan skyline forever, and he doesn’t even think; he gathers Tony in his arms- wrapping Tony’s legs around his waist and slants his head up to kiss him

He’s barely aware of the cameras and the media and the insane amount of coverage this must be getting; too caught up in the feeling of Tony against him, pressing smiles on his lips

“Lets get married,” he whispers, setting Tony down and pressing their foreheads together, “lets have a huge crazy society wedding; marry me again Tony Stark”

and Tony kisses him and says, “Always”

\--

4.

After Carol brings him back from Space, Rhodey can’t seem to leave Tony’s side. He’s been through the routine of losing Tony so many times that its almost an old trick, but Rhodey couldn’t stop thinking of all the nights he’d had to wake Tony up because of  _this very nightmare_  and there was some finality to it that terrified him

He uses any excuse to touch Tony, to hold his hand, to balance him by placing his palm on the small of his back, to curl his arms around him on the couch; until one day Tony snaps

“I’m not a fragile doll!” he yells and Rhodey’s arms are stretched out in an aborted motion to hold him that Tony’s slipped out of, “so you need to stop treating me like one”

They stay like that for several seconds, Rhodey on the couch with his arms outstretched, and Tony, standing, with his arms crossed against his chest in defiance

“I can’t - ” Rhodey wets his lips, “The six months you were in Space were the most terrifying six months of my life. I need to touch you, to remind myself that you’re still here”

Tony’s gaze softens, and he comes closer to press a delicate kiss on the corner of Rhodey’s mouth

“You know,” Tony murmers, “its been about 20 years since our first wedding? What do you say we go full camp and have a vows renewal ceremony?”

**

Its a small affair, and Tony debates whether or not to call who’s left of the Avengers; but he’s not seen Steve since he collapsed in front of him in a fit of rage; and his wedding didn’t really seem like the time to rehash all that

They call Happy and Pepper, and Pepper’s eccentric uncle Morgan because Tony absolutely adores him; and the whole thing is over in 30 minutes

They kiss and everybody throws flowers, and if Rhodey turns away to hide his tears in the crook of Tony’s neck; nobody says a thing

They’re lounging in the backyard, neck-ties pulled off and sleeves rolled up- lazily exchanging kisses when a black sedan pulls up

Steve and Natasha step out, and Tony tenses against Rhodey

They’re with Scott Lang, who everybody assumed had died in the Snap, but somehow survived and now has this crazy time travel idea

“Wait wait wait,” Rhodey says, looking up at Scott from where he’s sitting, “Are you telling me that your idea of time travel is based on Back to the Future?”

Scott nods, and Tony doesn’t even try to suppress an eye roll

“The answer’s no Cap, I’m sorry”

Steve sighs, “Tony I get it, and I’m happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance?”

Tony looks up from where he’s curled against Rhodey’s chest, “I got my second chance right here Cap, can’t roll the dice on it”

Later, after they’ve left, Rhodey turns slightly and says, “It would be nice if your spiderkid were here for the next one”

“The next what sugarplum?”

“The next wedding. We’ve had about 4 now and we’ve never really had everyone attend. It’d be nice, get the whole family together; really celebrate us”

Tony just hums, “maybe for our 25th anniversary. We’ll get Pepper go wild”

\--

+1

They never have a fifth wedding

They never reach their 25th anniversary

There’s a thrum of power that surges through the battlefield, and the aliens froth and blend into the sky, dispersed into the wind; and even before he turns Rhodey knows what’s happened

He knows as he pushes the boots off the ground, soaring across the battlefield, looking; until he sees Tony- sagged against a boulder

He’s bleeding from his temple, half his body is charred, and there, clasped in his right hand; is the infinity gauntlet- frozen in a snap

He sets down lightly, flipping up the faceplate and bending down so he’s at eye-level

Tony’s eyes flail for a couple of seconds, glassy and unfocused until they zero in on him

General Macweather had once told him,  _Son, the battlefield is no place for tears,_ so Rhodey just smiles, cups Tony’s face as best he can and says “Its okay, you did good Tones”

Tony’s lips move ever so slightly, and his voice is barely a whisper, “love you,” 

and Rhodey watches as the lights fade out of his eyes, and his chest rises and falls for the last time, and his head lols back

Rhodey watches, as his husband dies; and only once Tony’s body collapses within itself- falling against Rhodey; does Rhodey let himself cry

All around him, the men and women Rhodey has fought alongside, kneel

They kneel for their saviour, for the man who sacrificed everything

but Rhodey just cries, clutching onto his limp husband’s body like it will somehow bring him back to life

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186679012567/four-weddings-and-a-funeral)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	4. beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post endgame, mainly nat&tony but implied rhodeytony
> 
> \--
> 
> this has very little rhodeytony, but there is a heavy implication and therefore ive added it here

the first thing he notices is the pain

or more accurately, the lack of it

he pats at his chest absentmindedly, feeling around for scars he’s traced over and over like a mad-man, and comes up blank

he yanks at the collar of his tshirt, feeling the material give under his fingers until his chest is exposed; and looks down

its bare, unblemished, covered in sparse brown hair but otherwise unmarked

he runs his hands down the rest of his body, looking for familiar scars and bruises, burns and cuts that shaped his topography

but he comes up empty

“i did the same thing,” a voice behind him says; and he half turns to face a familiar redhead, “but they’re all gone”

she lifts up the hem of her tshirt, rubbing softly as the pale skin there and he says “i see you can finally wear bikinis now” with a wiggle of his eyebrows

the smile on her face when the words register is worth the jab of her elbows against his ribs; before she curls up against his bare chest

“so,” she says after a couple of seconds, “was it worth it?”

he thinks of a black man with kind eyes, curled up with a small child, reading her a bedtime story and replies, “it was worth everything”

she thinks of a blond with crow’s feet and an everpresent broken nose and hums, “yeah it was”

“guess what’s on my mind right now,” he says; running his fingers through her hair

she bites her lip for a couple of seconds, before she spins around to pin him with a glare, “you’re imagining me in a bikini aren’t you, you absolute perv”

he yelps when she squats at him, jumping on his feet and running away from her, laughing heavily and full bodily as she chases him down

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/187118431917/the-first-thing-he-notices-is-the-pain-or-more)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	5. twitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post avengers: endgame, pre slash, pining rhodey, implied rhodeytony, hopeful ending

he bends down to loosen the braces, settling down in the plastic chair and stretching his legs out

the room is quiet except for the inhale and exhale of his breath, and the soft whirr of the machines

he reaches forward to clasp Tony's hands, mindful of the tubes

"So," he begins haltingly, "Morgan started her first day of preschool today. I know what you're gonna say, 4 is too young; but she's a genius Tones. Way smarter than you, and much nicer about it too"

He rubs his thumb against the pale skin, his speech stuttering when it catches on the prominent veins, "Bruce and I have been working w Shuri on that arm of yours. Its slow work, but its good work, keeps us all busy when Morgan's out of the house"

"There are so many times," he says softly, "so many times when i wished for you to stay quiet, to stop moving, to settle and just be"

He laughs wetly, reaching up to brush away his tears before rethreading his fingers in between Tony's, "what I wouldn't give now for those moments"

"You gotta wake up Tony," Rhodey pleads, tears flowing freely now, "you gotta open those beautiful bambi eyes and look at me and call me honey-bear, because I need to know I didn't wait too long to tell you that i love you"

"Please," he says again, crumbling against Tony's still figure, "you gotta wake up Tones."

He stays like that for what seems like an eternity, his hands enveloping Tony's and his head resting on his leg; crying silently

There's a knock outside the door and he startles, but its one of the nurses

Slowly, he moves to un-entangle himself from Tony but -

_there_

the slightest bit of pressure against his palm and Rhodey falls down in shock, recovering just enough to yell for a doctor before staring at their intertwined hands with lazer focus

"Cmon Tones," he whispers, and then he  _sees it,_ Tony's hand spasming around his more forcefully but before he can appreciate it he's pushed aside by a flurry of doctors and nurses and aides

and he leans against the wall, heart pounding in his chest as Tony Stark opens his eyes for the first time in 18 months, searching desperately until they land on him

And despite himself, Rhodey smiles

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/186111489882/he-bends-down-to-loosen-the-braces-settling-down)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
